When Time Bends
by Duchess Gummybuns
Summary: Toto, Gamera's offspring, is now an adolescent who loves the adoration he gets from the humans. He's taken down many kaiju, and has had very few losses. Things go even beyond the Guardian's control when fragments of the past appear to be popping up in the present. Things get stranger when Toto has to follow a disembodied voice's commands in order to save the planet from the unknown
1. Introduction

Alright, alright.

I should be explaining myself.

Who am I? I'm the offspring of a legend. He was the greatest guy ever. Kicked lots of ass many years ago. It's a shame I came out of my egg years after he bit the dust. It's cool, though. I'm his son, and I got his sweet looks and his sweet moves. It's pretty great. The humans? _They love me. _I like it. I'm a celebrity among them. I get treated like I'm hot shit. That's because I am! All I gotta do is come out and kick some ass, and badabing-badaboom, they all go nuts for me. They've got merchandise based off of my likeness. You can get t-shirts, mugs, toys, lunchboxes...I wouldn't be shocked if my face was plastered all over a pair of women's panties. Really, I wouldn't be surprised if that's a thing.

Ah, you're wondering how I managed to get to where I am today, huh? How did the humans make _me_ famous? I wasn't born like that. Literally, I wasn't born famous. I say I have my old man's fame, but I wasn't born that way.

When I crawled out of that egg, the first thing I saw was this human kid. He was freakin' huge! I was so tiny back then, about the size of a...well, _an average turtle! _That kid was basically my dad for a while. He took care of me. The kid thought I was just an average turtle, doing boring turtle shit. I think he finally identified my true beauty when one of his lady friends saw me doing what I do best: spittin' out fire and propelling myself across the room. I think it was even clearer when I was starting to take up a _lot _of space in his room. I was really freakin' big. I couldn't even fit through the door. I think his parents didn't know about me, or something, because net thing I knew I was placed in an even bigger building. I felt there was danger afoot, so I secretly got away from the place.

I found danger, and it was in the form of an ugly-ass sea monster named Zedus. Damn, was this guy menacing. He had a spear tongue, he could jump real high and real far, he could kick pretty hard, and he spat acid. _Daaayyy-yum! _We fought it out at some city, there were punches thrown, tongues shot, and a few jumps made. He was pulverizing my little baby body like it was nothing.

Oh, I forgot to mention that there's this special fancy stone-thing that gave me powers.

It was given to me during the battle, and I kicked Zedus's scaly ass. After that-poof! I was a savior! Nobody questioned if the giant turtle was actually more evil than Zedus. Nobody questioned where the giant turtle came from. Nobody questioned anything, and I was fine with it. I was where I wanted to be. I was famous. I was a star. I still am. Whenever there's some hot action, I go for it. I don't really work with anyone. I'm my own backup. Well, the humans usually try to help out with their tanks and guns and shit, but other than that, I'm my own backup.

So, who am I? I'm Toto, son of Gamera, who is son of Gamera. Gamera, Gamera, Toto. I'm the combo-breaker, and I love it.


	2. Another Day At The Office

This story's about how _I _managed to save the entire universe. And, like all great stories autobiographies, I'll have to start somewhere. I can hear you asking me, _'Where!? Where does your amazing story start, Our Great Savior? __Where does it start?'_ Calm down, my people! Let me start the story!

...Now...Where _did _it begin?...Huh...Let's see...

Eh, I'll just start where I _think _it all began.

"Looks like you just got the _tail end _of this situation, Dyurgo!" I cleverly said to my foe, Dyurgo, as I shot-put the little spike ball by his tail. Get it? Because I was swinging him around by his...tail...? I-I need to work on my jokes.

So, there he goes, being thrown into space, as I stand triumphantly in the rubble of the city, looking awesome. Might I say..._very awesome? _No, no, that's a little _too _exaggerated. I stood in the rubble of the city _in an awesome manner, _trying to impress the ladies. And by ladies, I mean the helicopters that were circling the area, recording the scene for all my fans to see. It may seem like some special event that happens once in a while, but, for me, it's just another typical day at the office. Third fight that week. Good times. Heh.

I stayed in the debris for a few more minutes to let the helicopters get some good shots of my _awesome _body, then I went and did the thing...Y'know, the thing! The rocket-shell thing?...Y'know?...F-...Forget it.

After letting the helicopters o their thing, I _rocket-shell thing'd _my way out into the depths of the ocean. That's where I take residence. I don't live on land. That's freakin' stupid. You could get ambushed or something. I'd rather live in the sea than on some island or some facility. I rested on the sandy floor, planning to rest up before any other fights. If I recall, that little fight with Dyurgo was actually pretty tiring, anyways. I was about to drift off to sleep, when:

_"Toto..."_

I popped out of my shell, looking for the dummy who was talking to me. I didn't see anybody, and I brushed it off. I was probably hearing things, being tired and-

_"Toto."_

..That, uh...I definitely heard that. I looked out, and, again, I saw nothing. This was a bad time to be playing games with me. I want to sleep. I would have asked who was there, but I would've drowned. I may be a turtle, but not the sea kind.

_"Listen to me, Toto."_

I'm supposed to listen to an evil-sounding voice. Seems totally safe to me.

_"I'm not evil, and that isn't important right now."_

...I-I'm not talking. I'm just thinking. How can you read my thoughts, exactly?

_"I'm _in _your thoughts."_

Are you my subconscious?

_"That doesn't matter right now. You need to listen to me, Toto. The universe is in danger. S-"_

Isn't it always in danger?

_"Not like it is right now."_

...Who are you?

_"I said that isn't important right now. The universe is in serious danger. You-..."_

..._I _what?...

...You there?...

..._Helllooo?..._

...

So, did you leave, or...?

...

...I guess he's left. Ah, whatever. If the universe is in _real _danger, I would have known already.

And I stayed awake for a little while, thinking about what just happened. I brushed it off, thinking that it was some evil-sounding monster who just wants to pick a fight with me. And then I finally got to sleep.

I shouldn't have ignored that warning, now that I look back. Actually, I _really _shouldn't have ignored that warning.


End file.
